


Darkness Falls (2009)

by JennyB



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Community: valentine_smut, Dark, F/M, Hate Sex, Mindfuck, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-13
Updated: 2009-02-13
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7034485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be careful what you wish for...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness Falls (2009)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2light4dark](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=2light4dark).



> This was written for the 2009 Valentine Smut challenge, a Saiyuki-themed writing community on Dreamwidth.
> 
> The requestor's prompt was 'Terror'. I hope it delivers – I had far too much fun writing this one! ^_^

She'd been furious with her brother. Yet again, an opportunity to meet the Sanzo-ikkou had come up, and yet again, Kougaiji had patted her head and told her they'd bring her back a treat when they were finished. Angry at the fact she was still being treated like a child, she decided she'd find a way to show them _all_ just how adult she could be. Hell, she didn't need _them_ and their stupid _mission_ anyway! For the next few hours, she struggled for an idea; something that would prove that she wasn't a little girl any more. And, if she could find some way to piss off the crown prince in the process, even better. Her inspiration came as she was balancing along the castle parapets, and grinning wickedly, she started to plot out the details.

After quickly formulating her plan, she promptly dispatched one of the castle guards to the lower levels to hand deliver her note, and then she went to go locate her mother – she sure as hell didn't want to get caught. After seeing that Gyokumen Koushu was in the throne room and in the middle of yet another manicure, she snuck into the lady's room and stole a silk negligee, and then crept to Yaone's room for some perfume and lipstick. Once back in her own chambers, she brushed out her long, ginger hair and applied the cosmetics before slipping the garment on. It was a bit long for her, but her body still filled it out nicely, the sensual fabric clinging slightly in all the right places. It would do. Twenty minutes later, there was a knock at her door, and she hurried to answer it. Her heart beat frantically in her chest as she opened it, a small thrill running through her as she took in his wild, raven tresses and smelled the cheap, generic cologne he wore – hints of neroli and vetiver, with just a touch of lime.

The doctor arched a curious brow when he saw her standing there, all perfume, crimson lips, and overpriced silk, and as he took a drag off of the cigarette that dangled from between his teeth, he held up her note. "You can't be serious," he drawled, no small amount of incredulity in his voice.

"Well, you certainly came up here fast enough!" she retorted, her mouth curving down into a delectable pout. "And don't act all indignant, either. I've seen the way you look at me sometimes!"

At that, he laughed, the sound only intensifying when she glared at him. Hell, yes, he'd looked – he was a healthy male in his prime, after all. He'd have had to be a blind man not to have noticed her _assets_ , and of course he'd fantasized about fucking her hard, little body. But the very idea that she wanted _him_ was just too damned funny. It wasn't that he thought himself unattractive; it was just that he'd pegged her as the type to run off and screw Kouryuu's monkey when her brother wasn't looking. Taking another drag and sobering enough to let a twisted smirk settle on his face, he snorted again in amusement. "I don't think so. I don't make a habit of doing little girls. Besides, you have no idea what you're asking for. I doubt you could handle me, Kitten."

" _I am not a little girl_!" she shouted, her outburst bordering on a tantrum. "Besides, I know _exactly_ what I asked for, and I know what I'm doing! You talk big, but stop making excuses. I'm not afraid of you!"

"Hn." His lips curved up into a wicked smile. He'd asked once; given her an opportunity to change her mind – something he'd be sure to point out if he were ever confronted about it. But, he wasn't so generous as to try to talk her out of exercising bad judgement – not when he had so much to gain. Besides, she knew what she was doing. That thought made him snicker. "Yet," he remarked as he took his last drag and crushed the filter under the toe of his slipper. Exhaling his last lungful of smoke, he stepped across the threshold and nudged the door closed behind him, deftly flicking the lock with his thumb. "But you will be. After all, Princess, I don't believe in 'safe words'."

Once inside, he set his beloved plushie down on the nightstand nearest the bed and grinned. "Hunny Bunny likes to watch. It gets him off." When she didn't respond, he glanced at her from over his shoulder and saw the strange look she was giving him. 

_'Weirdo,'_ she thought to herself, and then made a face at the thought of what sorts of 'extra-curricular activities' he and the stuffed rabbit engaged in. She realized he was staring at her, and she met his gaze. He was certifiably crazy, and kind of an asshole sometimes, but at least he was decent enough looking.

His smile widening, he turned to fully face her, slowly reaching up and removing his glasses, which he slid into the pocket of his lab coat.

She gasped in surprise when she saw just how dark and soulless his indigo eyes really were, and when he took a step toward her, she couldn't help but take one away from him. "What –"

"Having second thoughts?" he purred, his eyes narrowing slightly and his expression darkening. "You should have thought about that before you invited the Big Bad Wolf out of his den and into your house to play, Kitten." He closed the distance between them in one, quick movement, and he snagged her about the waist, capitalizing on the fact that he'd startled her to pull her back toward the bed. Laying her down on the covers, he reached up and stripped off his tie, bringing the thin strip of cloth around her eyes and tying it securely behind her head. "Now no peeking!" he sing-songed. "We wouldn't want to spoil the fun before we _really_ got started, would we?"

As soon as the blindfold went around her eyes, she knew she was in trouble. Unable to see, her other senses grew more acute, making every sound, every touch almost painful. She felt him brush against her leg, and she bristled, swatting at him with her claws.

He cursed lowly when she left three long, deep scratches in his forearm. "Minx," he growled as he grabbed her wrists in his hand and pinned them down over her head, finding the stinging sensation more erotic than painful. He'd be sure to repay the favour. He felt her struggle beneath him, but youkai or not, he didn't have to expend too much energy to hold her down. His other hand slipped beneath her hem and skimmed up her inner thigh. 

Her eyes widened when she realized she couldn't move, and as she squirmed to get away, she wondered how it was that a mere human could restrain her so easily. She was panting a little from her effort, but then her breath caught in her throat when she felt his fingers ghost over her most intimate areas, and as she felt him press a digit inside of her, a low moan escaped her despite herself. A pleasant tingling sensation started to build down at her extremities, gathering into a low burn in her belly. She could feel the insistent press of his hardness against her thigh, and she knew she should get away, but she couldn't get over how good he was making her feel. She was in danger, yet despite herself, she wanted more. ...She wanted _him_.

"No panties, ne? Hn...I'm starting to think you're not as _innocent_ as you would have me believe." He smirked as he probed again, letting his thumb brush over the small bed of curls. "Are you?" He chuckled softly when she mewled wantonly, and he leaned over her to murmur, "You like that, do you?" When a deeper touch only made her whimper louder and writhe against him, he began rubbing his thumb against her clit. He could feel her body reacting to him, and when she was on the verge of orgasm, he said, "You're such a little slut, Princess. Do you hate yourself for it, yet? Knowing that the man you most despise can bring you such pleasure? Hn...your brother would be so disappointed to hear you moaning like a whore – especially for me." He heard her gasp at the mention of the prince, and though she cried out for him to stop, it didn't prevent her climax from crashing over her. "Can you see it, Princess? The look on his face when I tell him I fucked you six ways from Sunday?" he taunted as she trembled and shook against him as he continued to pleasure her. "Family is just _so_ important...but maybe you won't care that the Rabbit Prince thinks you're easy. Especially if you don't remember him. I can help you with that, Kitten." He withdrew his hand from inside of her, and slowly licked his fingers, tasting her on them. Leaning down once more, he murmured against her lips, "Don't move now." He lightly pressed the tip of his index finger to the centre of her forehead, and then he kissed her.

She tried to recoil when she smelled herself on the other's breath, but when she found her limbs paralysed, a cold fear shot down her spine. "What did you do to me?" she asked in a panicked murmur, a note of hysteria creeping into her voice. She heard him laugh, and then a sound like ripping cloth. At first, she thought he might be tearing the silk garments she wore, but she couldn't feel his hands on her. A moment later, she felt something soft slither around her limbs, snaking around her torso and binding her securely. Something moved across her throat and over her forehead, completely immobilizing her. After a moment, she cried out, feeling a cold, intense darkness pressing against her like a lead weight. "What are you doing to me?"

"Scream and you'll die," he purred malignantly, and there was a soft rustling as he began to strip off his clothing. From the way she stilled and then paled, he knew she believed him. He parted her legs, feeling deliciously sacrilegious as he gazed down at her body, damp and sex-flushed, and bound by one of the holy scriptures.

"W-what do you want from me?" she asked in a whisper, loosing a strangled sob when she felt his cock, thick and full, thrust hard into her. 

"Only what you offered me, Kitten. Your virtue...and your soul."

The pain was intense as he tore her innocence away, but it was nothing compared to the self-loathing she felt when she realized that he would always be a part of her now. That she had _asked_ for this. Tears began to fall from her eyes and slip beneath the blindfold as he set up a hard, brutal rhythm, her lower body aching a little more with each intense thrust. "I'm sorry," she whispered as more tears fell, images of Kougaiji, Yaone and Dokugakuji appearing in her mind.

"Now, now," he drawled as he roughly grabbed a fistful of long, ginger hair and wrapped it tightly around his fist. "Let's not complicate this by dragging others into our 'together time', ne?" He tugged her head back a little to expose more of her throat, and he leaned down and licked along the tendon in her neck. "In fact, let's make this all about you and me. I think we'll start with that big, unintelligible oaf. He doesn't really have a sense of humour anyway." He slid his hand under the slip of fabric, caressing her almost the way a lover would along her torso, and then cupping and squeezing one of her ample breasts. He mouthed along her collarbone, moving lower to blow a stream of hot air over a cloth-covered nipple, and then he moved his fingers to pinch and tweak the peaked nub.

Despite the stifled sobs, she couldn't help the way her body twitched when he touched her like that, every nerve ending flashing and feeling as though it was on fire. She knew he felt nothing for her, was just _using_ her, and yet, she couldn't stop writhing and mewling like the whore he'd called her. When the sensation passed, she felt that incredible weight return, and she gave a startled shout when she realized that there was a dark spot in her memory where the prince's swordsman used to be. "What?" Vainly, she tugged at her restraints, but the more she struggled, the heavier the press against her body, and the faster the images faded. "Whatever you're doing to me, stop it!" she demanded, her voice lacking the usual authority it carried. "Please!"

"Not just yet, Kitten," he remarked, punctuating his statement with a particularly hard thrust that tore a half-moan/half-sob from her. "We're not quite done here." He gave her breast another firm squeeze, shifting his body more on top of hers, and then he leaned down and kissed her hard on the mouth, thrusting his tongue past her lips and deepening the embrace.

He tasted like tobacco and liquorice with just a hint of mint, and though his kiss left her feeling breathless and weak in the knees, it was anything but warm or loving. She was suddenly overcome with the sensation of ice water being poured down her throat, and she gasped for breath even though she knew she wasn't drowning. Unable to breathe, panic overcame her, and she struggled again, sobbing into him as she watched Yaone's light dim and fade away. "Please," she begged again through her tears when he pulled away. "Please stop this!"

"Ah, but we're just about at the good part," he drawled, and then with a low growl, he began to pound relentlessly into her body, a hand slipping between them so that he could finger her clit and bring her around to an intense orgasm. Indigo eyes narrowed as he watched the flush start in her cheeks and blossom out across her chest, and as she came, he followed her, pumping her still-trembling body full of his seed. 

She gasped as the pleasure washed over her, only to loose a pained cry and fall still beneath him. Kougaiji's light darkened, and she shivered as the warmth of his love for her faded, too. Her lower lip quivered a little, and her mouth began to form the word 'mother', but she never got to speak it. Who was Mother? The only face she could see clearly was his, and she didn't want him there. "No..." A completely broken expression settled on her face, and trembling in the darkness, she began to cry.

"There's my dirty, little girl," he murmured as he almost tenderly stroked her cheek. "All grown up, now, and on her own." He laughed darkly as he none-too-gently pulled out of her, and then wiped himself off on the edge of her nightie. Reaching for his lab coat, he sparked up a cigarette, and took a long, deep drag before he placed the stick between his teeth. A moment later, he reached for his sutra and began to roll it back up, his eyes raking over her body as the parchment moved across her skin, a smirk on his face as he noted the marks the holy document had left on her flesh. Satisfied, he tucked it back into the body of his beloved Hunny Bunny, and then began pulling on his clothes.

An oily smile slid across his features as he listened to the agonized whimpers coming from her, and slowly, he reached down for his tie, a malignant chuckle falling from his lips when he saw that she kept them firmly shut. "How does it feel?" he purred. "You're nothing, Kitten. Worthless. A mere shadow in the hallways. You'll be there, but no one will see you. No one will remember you. No one will _care_. Maybe in time, I'll get bored with our little game here and I'll let you remember what happened today. Maybe I'll even let you remember them...but I wouldn't hold my breath on that one." He laughed again. "After all, where's the fun in it if I can't watch you suffer?" Slipping off the bed, he held his cigarette between two fingers, and then leaned down to brush a kiss over her lips, catching her lower one between his teeth as he withdrew and suckling on it briefly. "Love you, Kitten. It's been a slice." Tucking the headless plushie beneath his arm, he slipped out into the corridor, whistling a jaunty tune as he returned to the darkness of his laboratory.

She heard the door open and close, and only then did she dare to open her eyes. Her body ached, and she could feel his come mixing with her blood and running down the inside of her thigh. Pushing herself up into a sitting position, she wrapped her arms around her knees, hugging them to her chest as tears streamed down her cheeks. She saw three familiar, comforting faces in her mind, ones she knew would console her if she could only call out to them. She searched her memory for a name – any name – so that she wouldn't be alone, but the more she struggled to remember, the more distant and elusive the faces grew until they were merely a vague recollection at the edge of her consciousness.

A heart wrenching sob escaped her when she realized that he (who _was_ he anyway?) had said she had no one. And there, all alone in the dark, she screamed.


End file.
